Flock 'verse
by confetticas
Summary: A series of ficlets mostly focusing around Sam/Lucifer/Adam/Michael and their relationship. Mpreg. Some crackish moments. Dean/Cas also included.
1. Plans Within Plans

**Author's Notes**: This is a 'verse, so the ficlets are all separate, not really chapters, I just thought it would be less messy to have them as one fic here. The 'verse is pretty light, sometimes almost crackish, with small dosages of angst sprinkled about.  
><strong>Warnings for the 'Verse<strong>: mpreg, some language, and some implied things.  
><strong>Pairings for the 'Verse<strong>: Sam/Lucifer/Adam/Michael and Dean/Cas 

**Title**: Plans Within Plans  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Chuck and Death have a talk.

"You know that sinking feeling when a plan backfires terribly?" Death quips from behind Him, not bothering to hide his amusement.

Chuck turns to shoot Death a nasty look. "How do you know this wasn't My plan?" He asks, crossing His arms defiantly.

Death arches an eyebrow at Him. "Your eldest sons and the two younger Winchester's have spent the last five decades using Your infamous Cage as the setting for their unending drunken orgy. I don't think You could say anything that will convince me that was Your plan."

"Okay, maybe not," Chuck frowns sullenly. "How is this even fair? I don't even want to save them anymore."

"Oh, please," Death looks slightly disgusted. "Of course You still want to save them. You also sound like a spoiled child. They are merely making the best of a bad situation."

Chuck snorts derisively. "That is not even – " He stops mid-setence, and a slow, plotting grin pulls at His lips. "Making the best of a bad situation," He repeats, sounding awed.

Death eyeballs Him warily. "I do not even want to know," he declares in a put-upon voice.

"Making the best of a bad situation!" Chuck repeats gleefully, bouncing on the balls of His feet, practically brimming with excitement. "_Making the best of a bad situation!_"

"Yes," Death agrees slowly. "So you said. Care to elaborate?"

Chuck cackles delightedly.

Death makes a pained face. "…really," he says disapprovingly, shaking his head.

"Just _watch_," Chuck tells him, staring into the Cage intently.

Death nearly chokes. "…you have got to be kidding me," he manages, honestly horrified.

Chuck smirks. "Nope," He answers brightly, popping the P. "It's been a very long while since anyone made Me a Grandfather, and after the horrifying things those four have forced me to witness recently, I ought to get _something_ in return."

"Grandchildren," Death repeats stupidly. "Who will be _Winchester's_ and _angels_. You honestly think this combination is a wise idea? …Am I seeing that right?"

"Twins," Chuck agrees, voice absolutely chipper. "See? I feel so much better now. I may even let them out in the near future."

Death rubs his forehead, trying to fathom what he's ever done to deserve this. "Two wouldn't have been bad enough. You had to aim higher. _Four_ Winchester-angel hybrids. Didn't we _just_ finish preventing an apocalypse? You're so eager for another already?"

Chuck pauses again. "Four grandchildren," He repeats, His tone verging on whining. "That's not good enough," He complains. Death's eyes widen in alarm. "I think I need to go have a talk with Castiel," Chuck declares, nodding to Himself. "Nice talk, Death. Pizza next weekend?" He offers.

"Someone kill me," is all Death manages, and Chuck doesn't bother replying to that with anything but a vastly amused grin before He disappears to find Castiel.


	2. With A Baby

**Title**: With A Baby  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Michael tells Adam that he's pregnant

"…you're what now?"

Michael crosses his arms, seeming slightly defensive. "Pregnant, Adam."

Adam stares at him, incredibly glad that he's sitting down. "…say that one more time?"

"Are you actually serious? Adam, _I am pregnant_," Michael repeats, clearly annoyed now.

Adam nods slowly, trying to wrap his mind around this. "With a baby?"

Michael blinks slowly, seeming faintly puzzled. "…what else would I be pregnant with? You know what, don't even answer that," Michael reconsiders, holding up a hand to stop Adam's response. "Yes, Adam, I am pregnant with a baby."

"_My_ baby?"

"Is that a serious question?" Michael demands incredulously.

Adam considers pointing out that until roughly two minutes ago, he'd had no idea this was even possible, but decides that it just isn't worth it. "No," he shrugs. "You're seriously, actually pregnant. With a baby. Our baby. Half angel, half human. Baby."

Michael looks wholly exasperated by this point. "Yes, I am seriously, actually pregnant with our half human, half angel baby, Adam," he reiterates patiently. "Do you have any other stupid questions?"

"…not right this second," Adam answers, still trying to wrap his mind around this new information. "I just don't. How is this even possible?"

"Do you want me to inform your brothers that you've never had 'the sex talk'?" Michael queries in an excessively polite sort of voice.

Adam's eyes widen in alarm once he digests the threat. "What – what kind of horrible being would even _threaten_ something like that? Do you really hate me? What did I ever do to you?"

"Well, you got me pregnant and then acted like an idiot when I told you about it," Michael offers pointedly, fighting a grin.

Adam winces slightly. "I'm having problems wrapping my head around the information. I didn't know this was possible, okay? I'm… I'm happy, I really am," he promises, meeting Michael's eyes. "Just… confused."

Michael rolls his eyes affectionately and reaches out for Adam's hands, pulling him up off the couch. "If you truly want to know the science of it, you're going to have to wait. I'll ask Raphael to explain it to you sometime, but honestly it isn't my area of expertise and I have no idea how to explain it sensibly. I've… Adam, I've never done this before," he admits, seeming a bit overwhelmed. "I… we are going to be parents. You and I, we are having a child."

After a second of thought, Adam reaches the decision that hugs are necessary to continue the conversation, and that they'll be better served cuddling on the couch, so he pulls Michael onto the couch and then makes himself comfortable in his mates lap, grinning at Michael's faintly amused expression. "Listen," he says, as brightly as he can. "First of all, we are going to be amazing parents. This kid is going to _love_ us, and we're going to love him. I agree that it's scary, but we make a great team, so relax. We're going to do fine."

"Your optimism never fails to astound me," Michael tells him pessimistically. "I think you might overestimate my abilities, though."

"Hey," Adam nudges him gently. "Have a little faith. We're awesome and you know it. And this kid is going to be awesome, too. How could he not be? I'm not saying it'll be all rainbows and sunshine, but you and I? We can do this. Like I said, we make a great team."

Michael smiles widely, and though there's still doubt in his eyes, he looks considerably reassured by Adam's speech. "And if I were to tell you I was having twins?" he asks tentatively.

A long moment of silence goes by, and Michael frowns, concerned. "Adam?" he asks, shifting slightly in attempt to annoy a response out of his human. "Adam?" he repeats, and then pauses, getting a good look at his mate and understanding. "…oh, you have got to be kidding me," he mutters, disbelieving. "I cannot believe you actually just _fainted_. That is _so very reassuring_."

.


	3. Two Plus Two Equals Four

**Title**: Two Plus Two Equals Four  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Lucifer tells Sam that he's pregnant.

Sam pauses with the door still half open, looking around the house in confusion. "Luce? Adam? Michael?" he calls into the house, trying to fight his rising paranoia and concern. It's been less than a month since Chuck yanked them out of the Cage and put them back on Earth, and to be honest, Sam's trying not to think about it too hard, because it really seems too good to be true. Sam has learned the hard way that what seems to be good to be true, _is_ too good to be true, one hundred percent of the time.

"In the bedroom," Lucifer yells back, but there's still no sign of Michael and Adam.

Sam carefully nudges the door shut and puts his shopping bags on the floor. "Where are Adam and Michael?" he asks nervously, stepping into the bedroom and fighting an amused grin as he takes in the scene in front of him.

Lucifer is pouting, sitting cross legged on their bed, which is covered in more blankets and pillows than Sam has ever seen in one place. "What, I'm not good enough?" At Sam's less than amused expression, Lucifer rolls his eyes and adds, "They went for a walk, said they needed to talk. I'm inclined to think they were sick of listening to me whine about how long you were taking."

"Aw, you missed me?" Sam teases, grinning.

Lucifer's pout deepens. "You were gone for _hours_," he complains unhappily. "What'd you do, buy the entire store? You know we don't actually need to buy things."

"You can indulge my desire for some tiny measure of normality, it won't kill you," Sam retorts, climbing onto the bed and sitting beside Lucifer. "And since when did you have separation anxiety? Is this something we need to talk about?"

Lucifer stiffens, and after a second, answers cautiously, "It is vaguely related to something that we should probably discuss."

Sam frowns, turning to face the archangel. "Now that sounds worrisome," he notes, concerned.

"I've recently become aware of something," Lucifer hedges. "You have the right to know about it, and now is as good a time as any."

Sam's frown deepens and he grabs hold of Lucifer's hand, squeezing lightly. "Hey, you aren't chasing me away. I thought we covered this decades ago," he chides gently. "Whatever it is, we can handle it. I promise."

Lucifer smiles wryly. "You say this _now_," he murmurs softly, not meeting Sam's eyes. "I suppose it's best to just 'rip off the band-aid'," he says regretfully. "Sam, I'm pregnant."

Sam pauses and takes a second to fully digest this. "Do we need to leave?" he asks, willing to do it, even though the thought is agonizing and the last thing he wants to do is leave Adam and Michael, break apart one of the best things that has ever happened to him. The term _flock_ is still a little alien to him, but it's not something he wants to let go of, not even a little.

"What?" Lucifer looks astounded, and clearly this is not the reaction he's expecting. "What do you mean, do we need to leave?"

Sam closes his eyes briefly, pained, and then meets Lucifer's. "Michael," he says simply.

Lucifer blinks, and then bursts into laughter.

"What? Lucifer, this isn't funny!" Sam snaps, annoyed. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and this baby safe and – why the hell are you laughing at me?" he demands.

"First of all," Lucifer gasps, trying to reign in his laughter. "Michael would be a raging hypocrite to react negatively, considering that he is also pregnant. Second of all, you're sweet, really, Sam, but that isn't necessary. Are you really okay with this?" he finishes, looking like he can't dare to hope.

"Of course I am," Sam says, a little confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Lucifer looks exasperated. "It honestly doesn't even occur to you to be anything but happy about this, does it?"

Sam crosses his arms defensively. "No," he answers bluntly. "Stop being a jacka – wait a second," Sam's eyes go wide in shock. "Michael's pregnant too?"

"Yes," Lucifer answers patiently, looking vastly amused all over again. "Considering the timing and the fact that we are both having twins, I am fairly certain that Father has something to do with this," he adds, sounding almost pleased about this conclusion, for some reason Sam can't quite fathom.

"Twins?" Sam repeats, trying not to panic. "Two sets of them?"

Lucifer grins. "Sam, relax. Four of us, four of them. It's going to be fine."

"…I don't," Sam stops, shakes his head. "Twins. And twins. As in twice. As in four."

Lucifer rolls his eyes, looking affectionate. "Yes, Sam, twins, twice, as in four. At least, last time I checked, two plus two was still four."

Sam considers this for a minute, opens his mouth, and then closes it again, at a genuine loss for words.

"Your panic is adorable," Lucifer notes, seeming thoroughly pleased with himself. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"…you're an asshole," Sam informs him petulantly.

Lucifer shrugs dismissively, "Now that I know you're actually okay with this, I don't see a problem. The four of us, we make a good team, and as long as we trust each other, it's going to be fine, Sam. That's what flock is _for_."

Sam closes his eyes briefly and then nods once, decisively. "You're right, and forgiven. I _guess_ you can kiss it better," he allows with a teasing grin.

"Well, _that_ took long enough," Lucifer mutters with mostly feigned annoyance, and then shifts over and gently pushes Sam onto his back, grinning down at him lustfully.


	4. Make Babies, It's A Simple Order

**Title**: Make Babies, It's A Simple Order  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Chuck has a talk with Castiel.

"All right, we need to have a talk."

Castiel blinks, glancing over and then gaping in shock at what he sees.

"Yes, yes," Chuck waves a hand lazily. "I'm God, I'm a terrible bastard for lying to you and the Winchester's, you can't believe I never said anything. Now that that's out of the way, like I said, we need to talk."

Castiel gapes some more, unable to quite wrap his mind around the situation.

Chuck rolls His eyes. "C'mon, kid, catch up. I know you aren't this slow, I created you," He chides impatiently.

"Father," Castiel finally manages, with decidedly mixed emotions.

"There we go!" Chuck exclaims proudly. "Now we're getting somewhere. So, first off, why haven't you been to see Dean since Sam's swan dive?"

Castiel looks vastly uncomfortable. "He is… happy," the way Castiel says it, it sounds like an absolutely terrible thing for Dean to be. "And Sam does not deserve Hell."

"Seriously, catch up," Chuck scoffs with another eye-roll. "Sam isn't in the Cage anymore. It's all vacancies down there, your older brothers and the younger Winchester's have much more important things to worry about than eternal torture. Now, tell Me you aren't so stupid that you actually think that Dean Winchester is _happy_ with the life he's living right now," He demands.

Castiel looks stubborn. "Happier than he has been."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Chuck mutters disbelievingly. "This is a joke, right? You aren't serious, are you?"

Castiel crosses his arms defensively, and for the sake of maintaining at least some façade of respect, absolutely does not reply to that.

Chuck throws His hands up in the air. "The things I do for you people," He mutters, more to Himself than to Castiel. "All right, I'll spell it out for you: Dean isn't happy. He loves the idea of Lisa, not Lisa. Normality is killing him and sucking his personality away into nothing. Go find your human, have a nice, long chick flick moment, and then give me grandbabies."

"…what?" Castiel manages after a few minutes of staring at his Father in dumbfounded disbelief. This entire conversation is insane. Castiel is pretty sure he's dreaming, or something. Maybe he's drunk again? He doesn't remember drinking, but this certainly can't be reality. Right?

"I'm pretty sure I was clear," Chuck protests, frowning. "Go find Dean. Talk. Have sex. Make babies. How does this need further instruction? Your confusion confuses me."

"I… I don't understand," Castiel says, helplessly confused.

Chuck rolls His eyes. "Which part isn't clear to you?" He asks impatiently.

"…all of it?" Castiel answers honestly. "You… want Dean and I to have children?"

"Yes!" Chuck exclaims, sounding a little triumphant about it. "There you go. I knew you'd get there eventually, kiddo. I'm doing you a favor here, really. You were going to make yourself really miserable, I'm just preventing that. Now, go, shoo," Chuck waves dismissively. "Dean needs you."

Castiel's eyes widen in alarm and he's gone the second the words 'Dean needs you' pass Chuck's lips.

"…I should've led with that," Chuck concedes to the empty room, grinning. "So easy."


	5. Fairies Will Lose Their Wings

**Title**: Fairies Will Lose Their Wings  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Pregnant angels crave things. Sam and Adam are traumatized.

"Do we have any pie?" Michael asks, rather out of the blue. They're sort of all cuddled up in a big mess of blankets, pillows and soft clothes, on what used to be their living room floor. The actual living room floor hasn't been seen in months, and no one is really complaining about that fact.

Sam looks at Adam. Adam looks at Sam. "Um," Sam tries, helplessly, looking a little panicked and decidedly frazzled. In Sam's defense, he's spent most of the last day attempting to find _just the right_ kind of chocolate milkshake for Lucifer, who has taken picky to entirely new and disturbing levels.

Adam cringes, not quite as traumatized as Sam yet, but very close to it. "No," he adds regretfully, clearly miserable.

Michael frowns. "I want pie."

Sam makes a pained noise, muffled by Lucifer's shoulder, which might be a sob, not that he ever intends on admitting as much.

Lucifer frowns, too. "Pie sounds good," he agrees. "Yes. Pie. Banana cream?" he directs towards Michael, thoughtful.

"Lemon meringue. Or apple." Michael's frown deepens. "I can't decide," he admits, sounding frustrated.

Lucifer nods, "Sam? Can you get us every flavor of pie you can find?" he asks hopefully. For some reason, Lucifer has become utterly convinced of the theory that Sam and only Sam possesses the ability to hunt down perfect desserts. No one else has any idea where this theory even came from, but Lucifer is very, very certain of it.

"Of course," Sam's consent is also muffled into Lucifer's shoulder. "I'll get right on that. Do you want me to grab anything else?" He still hasn't moved, hasn't even shifted. The thought of getting up, leaving the house, and going in search of the perfect pie is honestly a bit terrifying. It took him all day to find the right milkshake, and Sam is probably never going to stop being disturbed by the fact that Lucifer's perfect milkshake is a crappy McDonald's dollar menu item.

Lucifer tilts his head a bit, studying Sam intently. "Are you okay?" he queries, concerned.

Sam forces himself to sit up, relinquishing his incredibly comfortable position. "I'm fine," he assures Lucifer, before the archangel can turn this into something else to panic about. Sam can see him doing it already. Mood swings like whoa. "Just pie? Adam? Michael?"

Lucifer looks slightly annoyed. "I _swear_ that we outlawed that word," he mutters darkly.

"Really, I promise," Sam assures him seriously. "We need anything else?"

"Sprite?" Michael asks hopefully, pulling off some rather incredible puppy dog eyes.

There is seriously no one in the entire universe who could say no to that face, not that Sam is even inclined to try, but _really_. It just isn't fair. "Of course," he answers, almost managing a genuine grin. It has to be close to time to sleep, it really does. Sam is exhausted. "Pie and Sprite. I'll be back soon. Adam –"

"No worries," Adam cuts Sam's request off before he can get a word of it out. "I promise that no matter how much they insist that they aren't human and won't be harmed, I won't let them do anything too strenuous."

Sam grins appreciatively. "You're awesome," he tells his little brother brightly.

Adam smirks. "I know. Little less talk, more walk. The pregnant archangels want their pie, Sam. Don't make them wait. Fairies will lose their wings if you make our angels cry."

"…do I even want to ask?" Michael questions, staring at Adam in combined amusement and disbelief.

"No," Sam assures him bluntly before Adam can answer that, standing up and rummaging through the pile to find a coat. "Pie and Sprite," he repeats, more for their benefit than his own. "I'll have my cell if you think of anything else," he adds, picking his keys up off the table and heading for the door.

"Hurry!" Lucifer calls back, sounding desperate. "I need that pie!"

"_You_ need pie?" Sam hears Michael argue, sounding equally desperate. "_I_ need pie. You couldn't begin to understand how much I need pie."

The last thing Sam hears before he shuts the door is Adam's miserable groan. Maybe running around in search of perfect desserts isn't so bad after all, Sam decides with a rueful grin, feeling decidedly sorry for the fight his little brother is no doubt refereeing now.


	6. Memories I Wish I Didn't Have

**Chapter Title**: Memories I Wish I Didn't Have  
><strong>Additional warnings for this chapter<strong>: discussion of past miscarriage  
><strong>Chapter<strong> **Summary**: Lucifer has a slight breakdown. First Sam, and then Adam and Michael, help him through it. That's what flock is for, after all.

"Luce?" Sam asks hesitantly, hovering in the doorway.

Lucifer makes a noise somewhere between a sob and a growl and snaps, "Get. Out."

Sam bites his lip, and then shakes his head, determined. "I'm not going anywhere," he answers stubbornly, walking over and sitting down on the floor next to Lucifer. "I told you that before and I meant it. I'm not leaving you. Ever."

"Go. Away," Lucifer tries again, but his voice breaks a little and he buries his head in his hands. "Sam, please, just leave me alone. This isn't a big deal, I'll get over it."

Sam sighs and bumps his knee into Lucifer's. "It's obviously a big deal, I'm not a complete idiot, Luce. I don't know what _it_is, but it's hurting you and that isn't okay with me. Tell me what I can do."

"Just…" Lucifer releases a shaky breath and shakes his head, despondent. "I don't. Can we just pretend this didn't happen?"

"I'd say yes, but you and I both know that never ends well," Sam counters quietly. "I'm not trying to be pushy, it's just that I hate seeing you hurt and it's obvious that this is tearing you apart."

Lucifer sighs tiredly and glances over, meeting Sam's eyes for a second. "It's ancient history," he murmurs regretfully. "Talking about it isn't going to fix anything, and I don't want to dredge things up like that."

"Talking about things helps them hurt less," Sam replies softly. "And if it's affecting you like this, it's already _been_dredged up. Maybe if you talk, you'll be able to bury it again, or better still, heal from whatever it is."

There's a long moment of silence, and Sam holds his breath, hoping. "This is not the first time I've been pregnant," Lucifer finally says, voice flat and emotionless, eyes trained firmly on the floor.

Sam sucks in a surprised breath, and almost asks _you have a kid?_ before it occurs to him that Lucifer didn't say anything about having a kid. He said he'd been _pregnant_, not that he has a child. "What happened?" Sam queries gently, reaching over to grab hold of Lucifer's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I lost the baby," Lucifer murmurs. "It's incredibly rare for angels, we aren't like humans. It's so rare that it's practically unheard of. There are probably angels who don't even know that it's _possible_. But it is, and I did."

"Who…"

Lucifer smiles ruefully. "Who else? Michael."

Sam considers this for a second, and has to ask, "Does… does he know?"

"No. We were… I didn't have the chance to tell him before I lost the baby, and after, I couldn't bring myself to tell him," Lucifer explains quietly. "Like I said, though, it's ancient history, and I've moved on and I don't know why I'm even – "

"I do."

Sam and Lucifer both look up in shock at the interruption. Michael and Adam are standing in the doorway, Michael looking absolutely miserable. "Of course, this is my first time actually experiencing it, but you know better than I do that pregnant angels tend to experience a lot of nostalgia, as well as uncontrollable fits of extreme emotion. Lucifer, I…"

"Don't," Lucifer says flatly.

"I have to," Michael counters, pained. "Lucifer, _when_?"

Sam glances at Adam, seeing his pain mirrored in his little brother's eyes. It amazes Sam on an almost daily basis, the things that Michael and Lucifer have been through, and somehow they still manage to put on a brave face and seem relatively well-adjusted every day. The thought of losing the twins makes Sam sick to his stomach, and Lucifer's been dealing with this on his own for literally _millennia_. It's heartbreaking.

Lucifer sighs, closing his eyes briefly. "It was towards the end. Michael, it's ancient history and you don't… we don't need to dredge it all up now. What we have here… it's amazing, and it shouldn't be…" _tainted by the past_goes unsaid, but is heard nonetheless, "Just, let it go. Please."

"This is _hurting you_," Adam interrupts, looking at Lucifer compassionately. "Let us help you carry it. You're the one who keeps insisting that flock means that we're there for each other, so _let us be here for you_. It's going to hurt, Lucifer, you _lost your child_. No one is going to hold it against you that it hurts."

Lucifer shakes his head, standing up and shrugging off Sam's hand. "I am not broken because of this, and I am not going to sit here and whine about something that happened millennia ago. Just… leave it be. I can't do this."

"Damnit, Lucifer!" Michael snaps, looking desperate and pained. "We _know_ you aren't broken, no one is saying that you are. We're saying you have _every fucking right_ to hurt, and to miss the child we didn't get to have, and that it's _okay to talk about it_. Look at what we have now, we have each other, and we have our humans, and we're having children. _We are flock again_. We're _together_, and it's amazing. You aren't going to chase us away by bringing this up."

Silence reigns for several minutes. Lucifer hesitates, conflicting emotions crossing his face, and finally, he manages, "I was going to have our child, Michael. We were going to have a fledgling. And when I… I blamed myself, and I blamed Father, and it tore me apart, and we were fighting _all the time_. I'd never felt so _alone_, and it made it so much easier to… Our child would've been _beautiful_, Michael. He'd have been amazing, but I…"

Michael looks devastated. "It wasn't your fault, you know that, right?" he asks desperately.

Lucifer smirks ruefully, "I had a _lot_ of time to think about it, believe me. I know that it wasn't my fault, that rare as it is, it just _happens_. I tried to tell you, I've dealt with it, I've moved on, it just hit me like it was yesterday, and… I got scared."

"Your child _would_have been amazing," Sam murmurs, wrapping his arms around Lucifer and smiling fondly as Adam and Michael join in the hug.

Lucifer makes a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "You are all _saps_," he accuses, but the smile in his voice is impossible to miss, and Sam can _feel_the stress sliding away as Lucifer relaxes into their touch. "Terrible, pathetic saps. All three of you."

Adam snickers. "Sam started it."

"Sam _always_starts it," Michael counters affectionately.

"Hey!" Sam protests, grinning at the good-natured and frankly, completely truthful teasing. If nothing else, Lucifer looks a little less broken, and there's genuine happiness in the fallen archangel's eyes. This talk isn't a fix-all, Sam knows, but at least Lucifer doesn't have to carry this burden alone anymore. It's still there, still hurts, but they're flock, like Lucifer keeps saying, and together there isn't much they can't accomplish.


	7. A Day At Play

**Chapter Title**: A Day At Play  
><strong>Additional warningsinfo for this chapter**: huge time jump from last ficlet, teeth rotting fluff. The time jumped over here won't be left empty forever, I've got a lot more planned for this 'verse and a majority of that is in between the last ficlet and this one, so. Temporary time jump, I promise to fill in the blanks later. Enjoy! :D  
><strong>Chapter Summary<strong>: Sam, Lucifer, Adam, Michael, Dean and all of their kids spend a rainy afternoon at a McDonald's play place. 

* * *

><p>"Ah, ah, ah," Michael chides, holding an arm out to prevent the kids from jumping out of the booth and running for the play-place. He quirks an eyebrow at the four innocent faces. "What are the rules when we play in public, kids?"<p>

"No wings, act human," Jake supplies impatiently, bouncing in his seat. "Pleeeease can we go play now? Can we?" he begs.

Michael nods at the summarized rules, ignoring Jacob's question, "You've got rules one and two. What's rule three? Anyone?"

Sam stifles a smirk as the four five-year-olds exchange confused glances. Lucifer shakes his head sadly, a grin pulling at his lips.

"Oh, come on," Adam interrupts, seeming genuinely troubled by the kids confusion. "Rule number three is _have fun,_guys. Seriously," he mutters, rolling his eyes.

"_Now_can we go?" Jamie asks hopefully, giving Michael the most convincing puppy dog eyes any of them have ever seen.

Michael puts his arm down and stands up so the kids can get out of the booth, grinning widely in amusement. "Now you can go," he allows, laughter creeping into his voice as all four of them take off running within the first syllable of his response.

It's another ten minutes before the rest of their party makes an appearance, Dean looking a little worse for the wear with three hyper boys trying their best to escape his grasp. "I hate this day," Dean declares miserably, sliding in on the bench next to Adam with an exhausted groan. "This day is a nightmare."

Adam's lips twitch as he tries his best not to laugh at his brother. "Where's Castiel?"

"Apparently he was _needed_ in Heaven," Dean grumbles, clearly displeased. "They could've reached that decision at some point _before_Cas and I took advantage of the fact that Chuck had kidnapped our children for the night."

"Ah, no, I'm betting Chuck planned on that," Sam barely manages to contain his laughter in the face of Dean's sleep-deprived misery. "What time did you get the boys back?"

Dean's expression darkens even more. "Six this morning," he snaps unhappily.

This time, Sam doesn't manage to contain his laughter. Neither do Adam and Lucifer, the only person managing to look genuinely sympathetic for Dean's plight is Michael.

"I hate you all," Dean mutters sourly. "I have problems getting the boys up at seven for school, and Chuck has them awake, fed, clothed and hyper as all get out by six am. How does that even work?" he complains.

Sam opens his mouth to point out that Chuck is God, but stiffens and jumps up to his feet, scanning the play place in alarm. Seconds ago, all seven of their kids were in the ball pit, but now… "Where are Amy and Daniel?" he asks, horrified at the realization that he can't see them, already moving towards the entrance of the play place to investigate.

Three panic filled minutes later, Sam finds them, rather accidentally. He's turning around to start his search all over again, panicking even more, when Daniel's face pops up in the window of one of the crawl tubes leading to the slides. Seconds later, Amy is also visible, and Sam watches in affectionate awe as she takes Daniel's hand, murmuring something to the younger child that must be reassuring, because Daniel's expression goes steely and determined and he starts moving forward, never letting go of Amy's hand.

Daniel's fear of heights is somewhat legendary, and Sam's never seen him make it past the first few steps into the tubes of the play place. In less than fifteen minutes, Amy has managed what they've all been trying to do for almost a year now, and Sam's pretty sure he's never felt so proud in his life.

"That may be the single most adorable thing I have ever seen," Michael murmurs, standing directly behind Sam and grinning when he jumps.

"Our baby girl is an awesome big cousin," Adam agrees proudly, watching the window intently.

Lucifer and Dean arrive to stand beside them right as Daniel and Amy make an appearance at the bottom of the slide, looking exhilarated and joyful. Amy beams proudly at her cousin and hugs him quickly. "I _told_you you'd do it," she tells him happily.

Daniel beams at her and bounces on his feet, absolutely thrilled with himself. "Let's go again!" he tells her, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the stairs. He's about to climb up when he seems to realize something, turning around and launching himself at Dean, who catches him with a pained grunt and a grin. "Daddy, Daddy! I did it, did you see me? I did it!"

"I saw," Dean promises, beaming so proudly that his previous exhaustion is pretty much impossible to spot. "You were great, kiddo. Good job!"

Daniel squeezes Dean's neck tightly once more, and then jumps down, returning to grab Amy's hand and drag her back up to go down the slide again, jabbering excitedly the whole time.


End file.
